Failed Romance
by disneyanimationfan
Summary: Dipper has a crush on a girl, and wishes to ask her out for the 2014-2015 school year's Winter Formal, but is afraid he will be turned down. Meanwhile, Mabel is aware that a boy she has no interest in has a crush on her, but she does not want to break his heart. Romance; angst


Monday, December 8, 2014. Piedmont High School. 9:55 AM. Brunch.

Dipper and Mabel are heading towards their next class: Mandarin Chinese II. Their foreign language course takes place in the 10's building, near the 20's building, where they and the rest of the sophomores have their lockers.

"Hey, what's that?" Mabel noticed a poster beside the doorway leading into the 10's building.

The twins stopped in front of the colorful flyer. On the top said "2014-2015 Piedmont High Winter Formal" in big, cursive letters.

"Oh, the Winter Formal! I was wondering when they would announce it!" Mabel exclaimed. "What day will the dance be on this year?"

"Don't they always put the Winter Formal on the day after the exams?" Dipper pointed out. "In this case, next Friday, December 19, at 6:00 PM. It says so right here."

"'Purchase your tickets by December 15'," Mabel read from the poster. "Huh, that's _next_ Monday. We got a while."

"And that should be plenty of time to ask out a girl to the event," Dipper said. "Hopefully this year I would be able to get a date. I actually have a girl in mind…"

"Oh my gosh, you have someone in mind?" Mabel chirped excitedly. "Who is it? Who are you going to ask out?"

"Well, more like I have a…crush on her," Dipper replied. He doesn't know why he is sharing this secret with his sister, who would most likely upon hearing the details get into Smile Dip mode. And that is exactly what happened.

"I knew it! You love someone! Love, love, love, love, love!" Mabel chanted. "You think I haven't noticed you acting all dorky around Kelly Hall?"

"Well, I knew you more or less would figure who I have a crush on," Dipper sighed. "Or want to ask out. Whatever. They are pretty much the same thing…probably."

"Come on, Dipper, what's with the long face? You should totally ask Kelly out," Mabel suggested. "She's a nice girl. She herself is into stuff like mysteries and junk, like you. Hey, isn't she in the classes you have but I don't?"

"Yeah. I guess," Dipper replied. He let out another sigh.

"Seriously, Dipper, why are you unhappy? You should be excited! You actually have a girl in mind for the Winter Formal!" Mabel blurted.

"Well, it's just that…I'm bad with girls. No matter how much I try, I just couldn't get myself to talk to them," Dipper explained. "And when I do, I make myself look like a complete dork or idiot. They always seem to just automatically hate me."

"Bro, that's not true," Mabel reassured. "Not every girl hates you. And you just need to have confidence. And besides, I am very sure Kelly is not like those other girls who wish you get hit by a bus. And you don't need to mind _them_!"

"Well, at least I have a week to ask Kelly out. And like what you said, she is in all of the classes I have but you don't, so that makes three classes…asking her out to the Winter Formal should therefore be more, well, convenient," Dipper said. "Come on, Mabel. We don't want to be late for class."

Mabel followed Dipper as he walked into the 10's building. The twins soon reached the classroom where they would be having their Chinese lesson. The teacher is already at the front of the room looking through some papers.

Dipper and Mabel sat down at their desks, and got out their stuff in preparation for class. A boy inched his way towards Mabel.

"Hey Mabel," the boy greeted.

"Hey Stephen," Mabel greeted back.

"So, uh, how-how are you d-doing today?" Stephen stammered. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. How about you?" Mabel replied casually.

"Oh, um, I'm also doing fine. It's nice to know you care about me…wait, no! That's not what I meant!" Stephen exclaimed. "Okay. Let me start over."

"Are you okay, Stephen? You're sweating an awful lot," Dipper asked. "And the heater isn't set to a very high temperature."

"Nothing! I mean, uh, well…it's nothing!" Stephen stuttered. "Anyways, I'm here…because…I…want to ask you something, Mabel."

"Sure. What is it?" Mabel responded.

"Well, uh, I just want to know, uh, if, uh…if you…," Stephen tried saying. "What I want to ask you is, uh…"

"Stephen, could you come here for a moment?" the teacher called over Stephen.

"Yes, coming!" Stephen replied. He let out a huge puff and rushed towards the teacher.

"I wonder what his deal is," Dipper wondered aloud. "Why is he acting so weird?"

"It's pretty obvious, Dipper. Stephen is in love with me," Mabel replied. "I know that. Every time he talks with me, he always stutters and basically unravels. He's not like that towards other girls."

"Huh, interesting," Dipper shrugged. "So…you thinking maybe you should ask him out for the Winter Formal?"

"Heh, heh, not really," Mabel responded. "Stephen is a nice guy, but honestly, I am not interested in him one bit. He's just…not my type. And I know he wants to ask me out to the dance. But I don't want to break his heart."

"Well, you have to tell him eventually," Dipper said. "Just like I have to eventually gather up my courage and ask Kelly out."

"Well, you got the part with Kelly correct, Dipping Sauce," Mabel chirped. "But I guess you're right; I have to tell Stephen eventually, especially when he finally asks me out. And besides, I actually want to go out with Jack." Mabel pointed towards a boy on the other side of the classroom. He is currently playing cards with another boy.

"Jack Rowe?" Dipper said. "I don't know much about him. But at least I know that he is a friendly person. Does he even know my name?"

"I hope _he_ is the one who asks me out. He is such a gentleman," Mabel said dreamily. "Of course, that is, if he hasn't already…,"

The bell rang, indicating the end of the fifteen-minute brunch period and the start of the third block. The Chinese teacher got up and signaled the students to return to their seats so lessons could begin.

1:25 PM.

Dipper is sitting in front of his locker reading his AP Computer Science textbook. From the corner of his eye, the teenage boy noticed Kelly walking down the hall towards his direction. Dipper debated in his mind whether or not he should ask her out to the dance at that moment.

Suddenly Kelly tripped and dropped her stuff onto the ground. One of her folders slid over to Dipper.

Dipper got up and picked up the folder. He inched his way to Kelly, finally deciding, maybe he should ask her out now.

"Hey, let me help you," Dipper said politely. He got down and started picking up the loose papers that scattered.

"Thanks, Dipper," Kelly replied.

Dipper blushed slightly at Kelly's normal showing of gratitude. He gave Kelly the folder and loose papers he picked up.

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but Kelly started talking first.

"You know, what you just did, helping me…you are the first classmate to do something nice for me today," Kelly said.

"Ho-hum…really?" Dipper replied, who is now sweating. He hopes Kelly doesn't notice him getting all tense.

"Yeah. Most people would just laugh at me or kick my stuff further. But you, you are willing to help me. You are a real gentleman."

"Gentleman? Huh, yeah…," Dipper stuttered.

"Well, I need to go. Anyways, thank you," Kelly continued. She walked passed Dipper, but the boy called her again.

"Hey Kelly!" Dipper shouted.

Kelly turned around and faced Dipper again. "Yes?"

"Well, uh, Kelly, I just want to ask you, if, uh, you know…," Dipper struggled to say. He stopped, and took a deep breath. "Just…maybe be more careful next time?"

"I will," Kelly smiled. She turned a corner and disappeared. Dipper let out a huge puff and hung onto the handle of his locker door for support.

"What was that all about?" Mabel suddenly appeared behind Dipper.

Dipper is startled at his sister's sudden appearance. "What? How much did you see?"

"Everything. All the time," Mabel chirped. "But seriously, bro. You had your chance there. You could've asked Kelly out then!"

"I know, but it's just that…this is going to be harder than I thought," Dipper sighed.

"You should train yourself, Dipper," Mabel suggested. "Practice the exact words you want to say in your head. Think it through, and when the time is right, tell her your feelings and that you want to bring her to the Winter Formal."

"Yeah, speaking of asking people out…have you asked Jack out yet?" Dipper asked.

"I plan to," Mabel responded. "I have also been practicing what to say in my head too."

The bell rang, indicating the end of lunch time.

"Well, I better get my stuff for my next class," Mabel said as she opened her locker, which is right next to Dipper's. For the rest of the day, the two do not share any classes.

"I have all week. Just need to get myself the courage…," Dipper mumbled.

Dipper's next two classes for the day are AP Computer Science and honors chemistry. Kelly is also in those same classes, but Dipper did not re-approach her. Nervousness is a major factor; in addition, Dipper believes he already blew his chances for the day.

Tuesday, December 9, 2014.

The classes Dipper has today, in order, are: physical education, English, and AP Computer Science. Only AP Computer Science is when Dipper can meet Kelly today; during the morning tutorial period, he went to seek help from some of his teachers. With the first semester exams coming up the following week, Dipper believes it is more important to clarify his misconceptions.

When APCS ended at 2:55 PM, the school day is done. After the teacher dismissed the class, Dipper decided to try asking Kelly out again.

After Dipper packed his stuff, Dipper got up and turned towards Kelly's desk. However, once his eyes met Kelly, he saw Jack Rowe speaking with her. The classroom is very noisy, so Dipper can only make out parts of their conversation.

Dipper walked out of the classroom and stood by the door, waiting for Kelly and Jack to finish their conversation. However, they simply passed by Dipper and strolled out of the 30's building together, very engrossed in whatever they are talking about. After the two turned a corner, Dipper let out a huge sigh; he had blown his chance again.

On the walk home, Dipper told Mabel what he had seen.

"Oh geez, I hope Jack didn't ask Kelly out," Mabel commented.

"I don't think that's what happened," Dipper said. "I didn't really hear everything they said, but I think they were talking about some club activity that the two are planning for next semester."

"Oh, thank goodness," Mabel puffed. "The first thing that came to my mind when you told me that Jack and Kelly were talking was 'oh no, Jack is asking Kelly out to the Winter Formal',"

"You still haven't asked Jack out?" Dipper continued.

"Nope," Mabel responded. "He is usually seen with his friends. Jack himself may be a nice guy, but his friends aren't. I don't dare to approach him when they are around."

"Well, looks like we are both are the same page at the moment," Dipper sighed. "And let's hurry up…the weather doesn't look nice."

Dipper and Mabel sped up their walk home as the sky grew thicker with clouds, indicating an approaching rainstorm.

Wednesday, December 10, 2014. 9:40 AM.

Dipper and Mabel have Chinese class on Wednesdays. Again, after the two sat down at their desks and got out their stuff, Stephen approached them.

"Hey Mabel." Stephen greeted.

"Hello," Mabel greeted back.

"So…we haven't really talked since, you know, Monday, when we had our last Chinese class?"

"Yeah, I remember. You were going to ask me something," Mabel said. "What was it?"

Stephen gulped, and took a deep breath. "Okay, what I wanted to say, um, I mean, _ask_ you on Monday, is…ugh, how should I say it?"

"It's okay Stephen. Just tell me. I won't bite," Mabel replied, though she knows perfectly well what Stephen is going to ask her.

"Okay, then, here it is," Stephen puffed. "Mabel, how would you like it if you…and me…went together as a couple for the Winter Formal?"

Mabel let out a sigh. She knew this would happen. But now, she has no choice but to break his heart, no matter how politely she turns him down.

"It's okay, Mabel. Just tell him. Let it out," Dipper whispered.

Mabel took a deep breath and proceeded to reveal her true feelings to Stephen, who has broken a slight smile in anticipation.

"Look Stephen, you're a nice guy, but it's just that…," Mabel paused when she saw the smile disappear from Stephen. "Stephen, to be honest, I am not…interested. Like what I said, you're a nice guy, but, it's just that, I already have another boy in mind to ask out to the Winter Formal. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mabel," Stephen sighed. "I understand."

"You'll find another girl to ask out, I know it. You're a sweet boy, Stephen, and the chances of another girl willing to go out with you are…"

"Thanks. I need to go," Stephen interrupted, and he turned around and left. He slouched into his seat and buried his face into his textbook.

"I can't believe I just broke a boy's heart," Mabel murmured. "I feel so bad."

"It's okay Mabel. It is done," Dipper replied. Mabel buried her face into Dipper's vest. Dipper wrapped his arms around her as a mean of comfort.

The bell rang, starting the class period. Dipper kissed Mabel's forehead, and in turn Mabel felt better. She detached from her brother and shot a glance at Stephen. He looks perfectly normal, although deep down Mabel knows he is upset.

After school, the twins were packing up their things from their lockers when Dipper noticed Kelly nearby texting on her phone. Dipper stood where he is, debating in his mind. He let out a sigh, and closed his locker door; he has made his decision. Dipper took another deep breath and started walking over to Kelly. It is now or never.

"Hey Kelly," Dipper greeted.

"Oh, hi Dipper," Kelly looked up from her phone. "How are you?"

"Oh, uh, I'm fine, actually…," Dipper again started blushing.

"Is your sister okay?" Kelly asked. "She doesn't seem to be her usual jumpy self today."

Kelly pointed towards Mabel, who is staring into her open locker. She let out a sigh and shut the door.

"Oh, well…she had to turn down a boy today," Dipper explained. "A boy asked her out to the Winter Formal, and Mabel rejected him. It was with the best intentions, but still, the boy took it really hard. And Mabel feels bad."

"Yikes. I hope both she and the boy who asked her out get over it," Kelly commented.

"I hope so too. I could only comfort Mabel, though. The boy who asked her out, I don't know what I can do."

Kelly made a small chuckle. "You are such a caring person. Mabel is so lucky to have you. I wish I have a brother as loving as you are."

"Huh, well, thanks," Dipper stuttered. He felt himself starting to sweat.

"Anyways, what can I do for you?" Kelly continued.

"Oh! Uh…well…," Dipper tried saying. He took a deep breath. This is the time he has to ask her. He exhaled and let it all out. "Kelly…would you like to go out with me to the school's Winter Formal?"

Dipper closed his eyes, not wanting to see Kelly's reaction. But it didn't help anyways, because Dipper could hear her instead.

"Oh Dipper…," Kelly said. "That's very sweet of you. But, to be honest, I actually want to go out with another boy."

Dipper opened his eyes and saw Kelly's sad but reassuring face.

"It's okay Kelly," Dipper said. "The most I could say is…I hope that boy is willing to go out with you."

"Thank you, Dipper," Kelly said with a smile. "I'm sorry. It was brave of you, though. You should be proud for trying."

"Thanks," Dipper said. "And don't feel bad that you turned me down. These things happen."

"I know. But we can always be friends," Kelly replied.

"Sure. Friends," Dipper responded. "Anyways, I think we should go home know. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye, Dipper," Kelly patted Dipper's shoulder and turned to leave.

After Kelly turned a corner, Dipper let out a sigh and turned around to go back to Mabel. However, now his sister is sitting down with her face buried in her hands. Dipper knew immediately that something new has popped up.

Dipper went over to Mabel and sat down beside her.

"Hey, everything all right?" Dipper asked.

Mabel looked up at Dipper with sad eyes. She then turned and pointed out the doorway leading to the breezeway. Standing outside is Jack Rowe holding hands with another girl. They hugged each other before parting ways.

"Jack had asked another girl out for the Winter Formal," Mabel whimpered. "I came too little, too late. It's over now."

"Aw, it's okay Mabel," Dipper said as he put his arm around her. "I know how you feel. I just asked Kelly out. She turned me down."

"And you're fine with that?"

"I guess. It didn't hurt me as much as I thought it would," Dipper admitted. "Of course, I am sad that she is not interested in me, but I think I can get through this."

"Huh, lucky you. I had to turn down a boy I'm not interested in and found out the boy I do want to go out with is already taken in the same day. How tragic," Mabel sighed. She pressed her cheek against Dipper's chest.

"It's okay. We're both suffering from rejection. We'll get over it," Dipper whispered. He ran his hands through Mabel's hair. He then kissed her forehead.

Mabel made a small chuckle; she likes it when Dipper shows affection towards her. She straightened herself up.

"Come on, Mabel. Let's go home," Dipper said. He took Mabel's hand and the two got up. They picked up their bags and books with their other hands and left.

Saturday, December 13, 2014. 9:00 AM.

Mabel decided to call up her Grunkle Stan, who is currently with Grunkle Ford in Nova Scotia. They recently had an incident over in Greenland, and in the end, the two had to give up their ship. They are resting in Halifax before moving back to the European continent.

It had been several days since Mabel had to turn down Stephen and found out that Jack is going out with another girl, but she hasn't really moved on yet. To her surprise, she hasn't even cried over any of those. On the same day, Dipper was turned down by Kelly, and despite him claiming to be fine, that evening he finally broke down. Mabel was there to comfort him, and now he is all better and has since moved on. The crying is probably what makes people move on, Mabel thought.

To Mabel's surprise, Ford appeared on Mabel's screen instead of Stan. However, she is still happy to see one of her great uncles anyways.

"Hey Grunkle Ford," Mabel greeted. She tried to sound cheerful, but couldn't make herself so.

"Hi Mabel," Ford replied. "Hey, are you okay? You don't seem yourself today."

"Oh, just some romantic business," Mabel answered. "You probably wouldn't understand."

"Come on. Try me. Besides, you would probably feel better after telling someone what has happened," Ford said. "I may not be the best person to approach for romantic advice, but I'm here if you're willing to share your experience."

Mabel then went on to explain what had happened. She told Ford everything, from the Winter Formal business to her turning down Stephen and both she and Dipper ending up unable to go without a date.

"Ay, Winter Formal. I've never enjoyed those dance parties," Ford grumbled. "The last time I went to one a girl I attempted to talk with just doused me with punch."

"Yeesh. That must have been pretty harsh, I suppose?" Mabel commented.

"Well, initially it was quite embarrassing to be standing on the dance floor with purple juice all over my tux," Ford explained. "But then Stanley came along and doused himself with his drink as well. Stanley helped me get through those tough times. Just like you have Dipper to help you get through your tough times."

"Yeah. At least I have good old reliable Dipper," Mabel broke a slight smile. "He seems to be doing better than me. He has moved on. As for me, I don't think I would feel better until several more days. Maybe even weeks. All I can hope is that our New Year's trip to London can take my mind off this business."

"Well, there is plenty of good stuff in the UK to distract you from romantic business," Ford commented. "The British Isles do have lots of strange activity and creatures ripe for studying. Me and Stan plan to go there, though we're first going to explore the French Alps."

"Huh, the only thing you ever talk about is the supernatural," Mabel chuckled. "At least you and Stan should take a break and celebrate New Year's. You two will enter 2015 one hour before us."

"Ay, well," Ford said. "But seriously Mabel, you'll get over it. But if you and Dipper really insist on going to your school's Winter Formal, than I suggest that you two should go out as a couple. I think it would be cute."

"Me and Dipper as a couple…of course! That is a great idea! Thanks Grunkle Ford!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Anytime, pumpkin," Ford said, using Stan's nickname for Mabel. "I'd better go now. I got research to do."

"Bye Grunkle Ford!" Mabel chirped, and she closed off the video chat. She then ran out of her room into Dipper's room, where her brother is on his bed reading.

"Hey Dipper!" Mabel jumped onto Dipper's bed, much to the boy's surprise and annoyance.

"Mabel, could you climb onto the bed instead of jumping on it?" Dipper complained.

"Sorry bro, except that I know that we can go to the Winter Formal now!" Mabel blurted. "We two should go as a couple! Grunkle Ford recommended it."

"Of course!" Dipper suddenly brightened as he put down his book. "That sounds nice. Grunkle Ford is a genius!"

"Oh, you think Grunkle Ford is a genius no matter what, even if he were to be stupid," Mabel chuckled. Dipper pounded her shoulder, and the two laughed.

Friday, December 19, 2014. 5:55 PM. Piedmont High School gymnasium.

The second semester exams are over, and the Winter Break has begun. It seems like a good beginning to the three-week vacation; therefore, a lot of students would want to go to the dance, hosted on the night of the holiday's first day.

Dipper and Mabel, holding hands, entered the second floor of the school's gym building. Usually the school would host their dance parties at a hotel or somewhere more fancy, but this year, due to budget and reservation issues, the event would be held on-campus instead. Nonetheless, the set-up is wonderful; the gym had turned into a dance floor, and is dim with blue and pink lighting. Many students are there, and while the teachers there are supposed to be chaperoning, they too seem to be having a fun time.

"This seems better than last year!" Mabel exclaimed. "The ASB Council always knows what else to add."

"Well, many students are here, so I guess that's a start," Dipper commented.

"Hey, is that Kelly over there?" Mabel pointed out.

Dipper turned and saw Kelly by one of the snack counters. She is holding hands with another boy, whose face is turned away.

"Well, I'm happy for her. The boy she asked out agreed to go with her," Dipper said smiling.

Kelly pulled at the boy to come with her, and the boy turned around to follow suit. Mabel immediately knew who it is.

"Hey, Stephen got a date!" Mabel exclaimed. "And it's Kelly too."

"So Stephen was the one Kelly wanted to ask out," Dipper commented. "Huh. I guess everyone gets a happy ending."

"I knew Stephen would find another girl. And I just noticed Kelly seems like a good match for him, too," Mabel said. "Come on, Dipper. Let's dance."

"Mabel, you know I don't dance well…," Dipper tried saying.

"Just follow my lead, Dipper. You'll get the hang of it," Mabel insisted.

After a few fumbles, Dipper finally managed to get himself in sync with Mabel, who is a good dancer by nature. For the next three hours, the twins had a great time – by the end of the dance, almost everyone, Kelly and Stephen included, voted Dipper and Mabel as the cutest couple.

 **Gravity Falls** _ **was created by Alex Hirsch and produced by Disney Television Animation. All characters and related media belong to Disney.**_

 _ **AP Computer Science is part of the Advanced Placement (AP) Program. The AP Program is a product of and belongs to the College Board.**_

 _ **Piedmont High School is an actual high school in Piedmont, California.**_


End file.
